justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Prisa Avispa C
The Prisa Avispa C is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. Appearance The front looks like a generic modern car, but right after the front seats, the body becomes thin and small, like a helicopter tail. The rear end has small airplane tail wings and the rear wheels. The top of the vehicle has a set of small wings that turn back when the vehicle is on land and fold out for flying. There's a jet engine at the middle of the rear end. The wings can be controlled by the player. The vehicle has no license plate(s), or other markings, so it's in-universe status is unclear. When damaged it reveals something resembling an engine under its hood. It begins emitting smoke from the middle of the cabin and gets a fire, also from the top edges of the cabin. An explosion will blow off the tail, revealing the jet intake fan. It closely resembles the real AeroMobil 4.0, which differs mainly by having a smaller propeller engine. See here for videos about the real one. The real one also differs by having straight wings (as in not angled back when in flight). Performance The controls differ, depending on what mode the wings are in, so don't be surprised if the vehicle doesn't go, or stop, after moving the wings. As a car, it sounds like an electric car, but it does occasionally make gear change noise. The jet engine needs to be on while moving, so the generator must be powered by the jet. Starting the engine shoots a fireball out of the engine, but other than that, the exhaust only has a small blue flame. It has rear wheel drive. The land performance is very mediocre, with a very weak acceleration. Even most airports are not long enough to reach its maximum speed. The vertical tail fins turn when driving on land, but the horizontal tail fins can only be moved when flying. As a plane, it's the slowest jet powered aircraft in the Just Cause game series. This makes it very easy to control and convenient to use for map exploration. It flies at a consistent speed of 238 km/h and accelerates by mere 2 more km/h when at full speed. The minimum flying speed, at which it begins to descend is about 70 km/h. Locations Only available after buying the "Soaring Speed Vehicle Pack" downloadable content. *Supply drop only, unless someone can find it elsewhere. Glitches * Depending on something unknown, the wheels may continue to spin while you're in the air. Switching to car mode while flying will reset this and stop them. * If you crash into something during takeoff, or mid flight, there is a chance that the vehicle will nolonger be turnable. It will still go up and down, but not tilt to the sides. This can be fixed by switching to car mode for a moment. Trivia *It's made by Prisa. It's also the only aircraft made by Prisa. *This is the first vehicle of its kind in the Just Cause game series. *Avispa in Spanish means wasp. Gallery Prisa Avispa C (land, left front corner).png| Prisa Avispa C (land, right rear corner).png| Prisa Avispa C (air, left rear corner).png| Prisa Avispa C (air, right side).png| Prisa Avispa C (air, top).png| Prisa Avispa C (drag race against EM-979 Airliner).png|It loses the drag race against an EM-979 Airliner the moment the real plane takes off. Prisa Avispa C (engine starting fireball).png|Engine starting fireball. Prisa Avispa C (interior).png|Interior, after shooting the door off. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 4 Category:DLC for JC4